Quiet in Your Warm Embrace
by BlazeShot
Summary: Rory loves Tina and Mike. Mike and Tina love Rory. Yet in the afterglow, there is only quiet.


Rory/Tina/Mike

* * *

Rory's eyes were scrunched shut. The Irishman whimpered as firm fingers ghosted over the bulge in his grey "Hanes" boxers. They might have been a _little_ too small for Rory, only further defining the achingly hard appendage.

Soft lips brushed against his own trembling, dry pair, then the contact faded as quickly as it appeared. Rory licked his lips to wet them, and the girl next to him let out a breath of approval as she imagined that tongue in her mouth, or other places on or in her body.

The girl, however, was not the one teasingly and softly touching him through the grey fabric around his waist. No, the one touching Rory's cloth-covered bulge was none other than the girl's boyfriend.

Rory whimpered again and wiggled his hips forward, slightly, trying to get more contact, more friction from the devilish fingers.

The boy touching him chuckled and drew back his hand entirely, eliciting a disappointed noise from Rory. A new set of lips made contact with his, not just brushing over them, but claiming them in a kiss, a hot kiss that only made Rory harder.

The Irish boy's mind wandered to how he got into this place, this position, with these people.

* * *

It was a Thursday, and the New Directions had burst into a new musical number, for fun more than anything else. Rory joined into it with the rest of the team, dancing and singing alongside them.

But about halfway through the song, he noticed something. He turned his head to see Tina and Mike side-by-side, looking at him, exchanging whispers and giggling. Rory had always liked the two of them. They seemed nice enough, and he would be greeted with a sunny smile and a bubbly "hello" whenever he passed one or both of them in the hall. They also made a great couple, in Rory's opinion.

In addition to all of that, they were attractive. Tina was full of energy, and Rory loved the way her hair moved and how her eyes sparkled whenever she sang, and her smile always made his day, and her subtle curves made him blush when no one was looking. He had almost been caught staring at Mike's arms on multiple occasions. They were so well built, like the rest of Mike, and Rory always was imagining what it would be like to be held by those strong arms. The first time he saw Mike's abs, it almost made him start drooling, and he would sneak a peek whenever he could. He also loved the way Mike moved. When he danced, he glided across every surface as if it were simply a part of him, like the stage and the floor were made for him to dance on.

They had never laughed at him before, and it made Rory frown that they did. It made him feel the way he did when he was pushed every once in a while in the hall, or when people made fun of his accent.

But Rory forced a smile back on his face, looked away from the Asian couple, and kept on with the number, enjoying it as much as he could.

When Glee was over that day, the couple approached him as everyone else was leaving.

"Hey Rory." Tina said with her honey-sweet voice.

"Hi." Rory grinned, unsure how to feel about being talked to by the people he had caught giggling at him.

"We saw you during that number." Mike said, "We noticed that your dancing could use a little work."

"Oh." Rory said, wondering if they were laughing about that.

"Mike here is a really great dancer," Tina said, holding onto his arm, "And he and I wanna help you out."

Rory almost sighed in relief.

"Uh, ok." Rory said, adjusting his messenger bag strap on his shoulder.

"Great!" Mike said, "Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow after school, tomorrow."

And with that, Mike and Tina laced their fingers together and chatted about nothing in particular as they left the room.

Rory was anxious the next day, and remained that way even as he stepped into the auditorium after the last bell had rung, ending the school day.

Mike was waiting for the younger boy on the stage, and he grinned when he spotted Rory, helping him up onto the stage.

"Hi." Rory said sheepishly, tossing his bag to the ground.

"Hi." Mike said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess." Rory said.

Mike had a slight smirk on his face as he drank in Rory's accent.

"Let's get to work." Mike said, waving for Rory to follow him to the center of the stage.

Rory tried in vain to follow Mike's dancing, but the football player was just too quick for him to match. Mike was a series of movements, his legs and arms twining around each other in a perfect rhythm, precise, assured.

Rory tripped over his own feet four times.

Mike chuckled, offering Rory a hand.

"You're getting better." Mike said.

"Ye' think so?"

"Definitely," Mike assured him as he pulled the smaller boy to his feet, "Here, I'll guide you."

Mike placed his arm on Rory's, a firm grip, and he could feel the ghost of the older boy's breath on the back of his neck.

Rory was beyond thankful that he was facing away from Mike, his face felt like it was burning up.

As the lesson went on, Rory felt as though Mike was pulling him slightly closer to his body every chance he got.

When they were done for that day, Rory did feel slightly more confident about his dancing, and he smiled as he watched Mike leave the auditorium, his eyes momentarily shifting to the back of Mike's pants before the Asian boy walked out.

A lesson the following Monday went much like the first lesson, but this time Mike's hand ended up on Rory's hip.

Tuesday had another session after school, this time with Tina present in the seats. Rory only blushed harder as he thought of Tina watching while Mike's strong hands guided his body. That day and the next, whenever Rory stole a glance at Tina watching him and Mike dance, she was staring at them with a look in her eye. As though she knew something Rory didn't. Not something bad, but something exciting, like she was waiting to pounce.

Rory assumed she was planning to pounce on Mike.

The lessons continued, with Tina watching. But the next Tuesday was when things started to become confusing for Rory. Confusing and exciting.

Rory was walking through a relatively vacant hall, on his way to his History class. He took the same route every day, passing by several sets of lockers, some classrooms, and a janitor's closet.

So to say he was surprised when a set of hands suddenly grabbed him from the janitor's closet that was closed only a moment ago would be an understatement.

He was instantly pulled into the closet, which was completely dark once the door closed.

Before he could speak or cry out, something soft and unfamiliar crashed against his lips. It took the boy several seconds to realize he was being kissed by another person, passionately.

Though he didn't like not knowing who was touching him, and he didn't like being abruptly pulled into dark places, Rory's instincts took over and he began to kiss back.

Rory wasn't concerning himself with time at that moment, so he couldn't tell if he and this person had been going at it for a few seconds or a few hours when they finally broke apart.

Rory tried to catch his breath, but before he could speak, he was shoved back out of the closet.

Rory was understandably distracted for the rest of the day. Tina was absent at his dancing lesson that day.

The next day, Rory passed by the same janitor's closet on his way to History class, looking at it carefully and keeping his distance. Much to his surprise, he was pulled by the back of his shirt into an empty classroom instead.

Rory was turned around and a pair of lips once again came crashing onto his own. His eyes instinctively shut as he kissed back, but it wasn't long before he regained some of his senses and was able to force his eyes open. His eyes practically bugged out as he saw the face of the girl kissing him.

Rory pushed her away and gasped in air.

"Tina?" He shouted, "What are you- mmmph!"

Tina closed the gap between them again and continued kissing the boy.

Rory let his eyes flutter shut as he started kissing back, a blush covering his cheeks as blood rushed to a certain part of his body.

Not long after, Tina pulled away, grinning brightly. She giggled at his baffled expression, then poked his nose gently before fleeing the classroom.

Rory felt on edge the entire lesson with Mike that day, from which Tina was absent, he kept feeling as though Mike knew he had kissed Tina, or that Tina had kissed him. Mike was so much stronger than him, and while he found that sexy, he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Mike's fist.

The next day, Rory was pulled into another empty classroom, and some time into another heated makeout session with Tina, he spoke worriedly against her lips.

"What. About. Mmph. Mike?" He asked, hard to understand with his thick accent and his words being swallowed by Tina's mouth.

The girl didn't respond, she just pushed Rory back, until he was lying with his back on a desk, Tina practically on top of him, dominating the kiss.

Tina left abruptly once again, and Rory couldn't even bring himself to go to dance practice with Mike that day.

On the next day, Thursday, Rory was concerned. He had Glee club with Mike and Tina, and he felt as though he was going to burst if he saw Mike and Tina in the same place, and confessions of his and Tina's kissing would come tumbling from his mouth.

He was so distracted at the prospect of seeing Mike in Glee club that day, he wasn't even expecting it when a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into an empty Geometry classroom.

He quickly prepared himself to say something to Tina, but when two strong arms turned him around, he found himself not facing the beautiful girl, but her boyfriend.

Rory suddenly filled with worry. Did Mike know? He wondered. Did Mike bring me in here to beat me up?

Mike stared into Rory's worried eyes for a moment too long for either of them.

"I missed you at dance practice yesterday." Mike said softly.

"I know," Rory said, his mind racing for an excuse, "I just had te'-"

Before Rory could finish his thought, Mike took advantage of the smaller boy's mouth being open, and brought their lips together.

Rory made a noise of surprise, then a noise of pleasure as he closed his eyes and let his instincts take over again, and leaned into Mike's perfect lips.

Rory was distracted all throughout Glee club that day, only nodding in agreement when a question may have been directed toward him. He repeatedly had to wipe the sweat from his forehead, despite the room being air conditioned, and he dared not look at Tina or Mike, though he heard their wonderful voices and sweet laughter.

When Tina asked him to stay a few minutes after everyone else left, Rory almost jumped several feet in the air from surprise. He really didn't know what to expect, but saying no would be pretty awkward.

Tina and Mike smiled knowingly at each other, then at Rory, who was fully prepared to run at top speed, should the situation suddenly call for it.

The couple smiled at him, then Mike spoke.

"Rory, you wanna come to my house with me and Tina today?"

* * *

Of course Rory said yes.

The invitations to Mike's house started out hot but clothed; kissing, maybe the occasional shy grinding, running hands over Mike's strong arms or Tina's gorgeous ones. Admiring Mike's abs.

That was weeks ago. Their time together quickly evolved, and as time went on, fewer and fewer clothes were involved in their activities.

Thus bringing Rory to his current situation.

* * *

Mike's lips opened, and Rory's did the same in turn. The older boy slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, catching the moan that slipped from Rory's throat.

Next to them, Tina ran a hand sweetly through Rory's hair, her other hand slowly undoing the buttons of her dress.

Rory had more exposed skin than the other two teens, wearing only his grey boxers. Mike still had on his loose jeans, the fly down, of course, and Tina was still in the process of removing her dress.

Mike returned his fingers to Rory's covered desire, touching it lightly but surely, not barely there like his previous teasing.

Rory whined into Mike's mouth and tried to push his hips further into the other boy's hand.

Mike allowed Rory to grind lightly into his hand, disconnecting their lips,

"God, that's so hot, Rory." Mike said, licking Rory's earlobe.

Rory hummed in response, eyes still closed.

As Mike breathed hotly into Rory's ear, Tina's lips connected to his neck, sucking and lightly biting at the skin, loving how Rory ever so slightly leaned his neck toward her mouth. Tina added to the collection of marks Rory wore, marks made from the talented mouths of Mike and Tina, red and light-purple splotches that told anyone who for some reason saw them that Rory was theirs, and only theirs. Rory loved those marks, he often admired them in his room before he went to bed, or at school when no one was looking, except maybe Tina or Mike.

Mike's kissing faltered, he was distracted as his hand searched for the bottle of lube that until that moment laid unattended on the bed. Only using one hand as he kissed Rory's mouth, Mike popped the cap off of the bottle.

The older boy disconnected their lips to lean back on his heels so that he could better apply the lube. Tina moved into the empty space and quickly took over kissing Rory. Rory loved kissing Tina. She always had on flavored lip-gloss, which he loved no matter the flavor, as long as it was on her lips.

Tina was finally rid of her dress, now covered only by her panties and her bra. She smiled against Rory;s lips as she hooked a finger through the elastic band of his boxers, dragging them down. Rory shimmied his hips to help remove the clothing, eager to be fully naked.

The Irishman, at the beginning of their activities, was uncomfortable showing his uncovered body to the Asian couple, but with time, some well placed touches, and the right words, Mike and Tina soon had Rory more comfortable without his clothes around them.

Tina tossed Rory's boxers off the side of the bed, weaving her hand into his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. The younger boy's eyes shot open as something cool and slippery touched his entrance lightly. Rory whimpered and wiggled away from Mike's fingers.

Tina turns to her boyfriend, "Aren't you forgetting something, Mikey?" She says.

Mike chuckles and moves his hands to grab Rory's legs, pulling them forward and then pushing them up, making Rory whimpers again as his ass was stuck in the air slightly.

Tina giggled at Rory as he anxiously, from his back, tried to see what Mike was up to between his legs. The Asian girl leaned down and drew a whine from Rory's lips when she quickly swiped her tongue across one of his nipples.

Mike grinned and pulled Rory's cheeks apart, letting the boy keep his legs in the air on his own. He gently bit each cheek, enjoying the cute noises it caused before shifting his attention to where Rory really needed it.

Mike leaned forward and firmly dragged his tongue across Rory's hole, making the boy moan at the sensation. The dancer then proceeded to bury his face between Rory's cheeks, moving his tongue across and around Rory's entrance, only spurred on by the moan-like whimpers that escaped the boy's mouth.

Tina, not one to be left out, swung a leg over Rory's head and straddled his face. His face contorted with pleasure from Mike's ministrations, but he managed to smile up at Tina before nuzzling into her pussy through her panties, not teasing, but also kept from giving her full pleasure by that annoying fabric in between them.

Mike smiled even wider against Rory's hole. He loved eating out Tina and Rory, but mostly he loved how much Rory had changed since joining in their bed. The Irishman used to suppress the noises he made, would bite down on a pillow to keep them from flowing out. He wouldn't make eye contact with either one of them. He used to constantly curl in on himself, ashamed of his body, which was nothing but immaculate in their eyes.

Mike felt the younger boy's hole relax somewhat, filling him with a sliver of pride in knowing that he was doing it right, making Rory feel good. He began to lick with more vigor, pressing against Rory's hole with his tongue, tasting the smaller boy and enjoying himself as he strained his ears to hear Rory's moans, muffled by Tina's panties. Finally Mike thrusts his tongue forward, entering the tight ring of muscle.

Rory yelps against the flower-pattern fabric, Tina groans and grinds into his beautiful face. Rory mustered the control that he had left and grabbed the hem of the panties between his lips, tugging once, twice. Tina got the message. Lifting herself up so she could remove the piece of clothing.

Once she discarded her panties on the floor, Tina once again straddled Rory's face, grinding her pussy against his eager lips. He licked into her wet folds, working her with his mouth. It wasn't his best work, but it was hard for him to stay focused with everything Mike's tongue was doing to him.

The Asian boy was thrusting his tongue in and out of Rory's hole, savoring the taste and the noises that came along with tongue-fucking this boy. He forced his tongue in as far as he could manage, making Rory gasp against Tina. Mike wriggled his tongue around inside of the younger boy, exploring, moaning against the tight hole.

Rory's cute noises were now of both pleasure and discomfort. The taste of Tina's wet folds coupled with the older boy's talented tongue had the Irishman so turned on; it made his dick so hard it hurt.

Tina fisted Rory's hair to pull his face even closer, then she breathily spoke to Mike, though her gaze remained on the younger boy.

"Maybe you wanna take those pants off Mike?"

Rory made a desperate noise of agreement and Mike smiled, moving his tongue all around inside of Rory before pulling out, causing Rory to whine in disappointment.

Mike moaned breathily as he pulled his jeans off, practically tearing off his underwear to at last free his achingly hard cock. Now completely naked, Mike straddled Rory's hips, wrapping his arms around Tina and mouthing and kissing at her neck. He ground his hips against Rory's, causing a little bit of friction that they both so desperately needed. Mike's hands found Tina's bra strap and within seconds he was throwing that last piece of clothing off the side of the bed.

Tina turned her head and whispered something to Mike. The Asian couple smiled and a moment later Tina dismounted Rory's face, parts of which were wet with her juices. Rory looked confused until Mike surged forward and connected their lips, swallowing Rory's moans and tasting Tina on his lips.

The girl excitedly grabbed the bottle of lube, taking Mike's hand in her own and slathering the slippery liquid across both their hands.

Tina reached down first, her lubed fingers brushing against Rory's hole, still wet from Mike's tongue. He whimpered as Tina slipped a finger inside with little resistance. After moving the finger around a little, she added a second. Rory wiggled a little in slight discomfort. Tina slowly moved her fingers in and out of the younger, prepping him with care.

Without breaking their kiss, Mike reached down and slowly pushed in a finger alongside Tina's. Rory whined at the twinge of pain, but before long he was wiggling his body down, trying to get more of them in him.

Mike pulled away from the kiss, smiling and chuckling at Rory's face. He and Tina talked about that face, the one that was contorted with pleasure, panting, desperate, confused as to whether he should be doing something with his own hands, distracted when their pumping fingers grazed over his prostate.

The two Asian teens began to stretch Rory, preparing him properly, enjoying the feel of each other's fingers inside Rory's tightness.

Once they knew that he was ready, Tina and Mike pulled their fingers out. Rory whimpered loudly, trying to follow their fingers, trying not to feel so empty. Mike smiled even wider and nuzzled his nose against Rory's playfully.

"Boooooys." Tina said in a singsong voice. They turned to look at her. In her hand she held a familiar plastic packet.

Mike's heartbeat quickened in anticipation. He knew as well as any well-educated teen that he needed to use a condom during sex, whether it was with a guy or a girl. But still, in the past, when it was just him and Tina, that didn't make putting it on any less of a drag for him. But when Rory came into the mix, he and Tina made it into one of his favorite parts of having sex with them.

Rory grinned, too, and scrambled out from under Mike, turning the older boy onto his back. It was his turn to be serviced. Tina ripped the packet open and nodded at Rory, a sparkle in her eye. She pinched the tip of the condom between her lips and crawled over to Mike, opposite of Rory, Mike's cock between them.

Tina lowered her mouth to the head of Mike's dick, gently keeping the condom there. Rory then leaned forward, hooking the plastic circle onto his teeth and slowly, gently pulled down, unrolling a small section of the condom down until the head was covered in the latex.

Mike moaned, struggling to keep his hands from touching himself or them. He twined his fingers behind his head, which was resting on the headboard, he was sitting up so that he could enjoy every second of the show.

Tina moved down, now that the condom was partially on. She and Rory simultaneously placed their mouths on Mike's shaft, pleased by his loud moan of pure pleasure. The two of them began licking up and down the Asian boy's hard member, their tongues and mouths pressed firmly against his shaft. Every time they licked down from the head, they unrolled a bit more of the condom, and every time they licked back up to the head, they would connect their mouths in a hot kiss, awkward because part of Mike's cockhead was still between their lips, but they didn't mind. Mike's cockhead was caught in the crossfire of a battle between Rory and Tina's tongues, bringing him even more pleasure.

The older boy was moaning and groaning uncontrollably, and without shame. This part was so good for Mike that putting on a condom had become, for him at least, one of the best parts of sex with the two other teens. Even aside from their mouths running up and down his dick, rolling the condom down a little more each time, even aside from that, the sight of his two sexy lovers kissing with his dick between their mouths turned Mike on so much it made his cock weep.

When the condom was finally completely on, a snug fit, the two younger teens moved away; it was time for the main event.

Mike made eye contact with Tina and winked at his girlfriend. Usually when he fucked Rory, or Tina, for that matter, it was either doggy or missionary style. But a little chat with Tina had him aching to try a new position with Rory.

"No." Mike stopped Rory before he was settled on his hands and knees. It took some effort not to plunge his cock into Rory right then; he could see the Irishman's ready hole, tight and delicious.

Rory pouted and look at Tina, then Mike with a questioning look.

Mike grabbed Rory's legs and put one over the other, not forcefully, but firmly, until Rory was lying on his side. The younger boy propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at Mike, who was on his knees, holding one of Rory's legs up in the air with one hand, so the boy's hole was more accessible. The other hand was wrapped around his cock, which was aching hard to be inside Rory. He pumped his cock a couple times, drinking in the view of the boy, ready, willing, hot, and so desperate for him.

"Gonna make you feel so good Rory." Mike said softly. The Irish boy bit his lower lip and moaned at the words.

Mike breathed heavily as he used his hand not holding Rory's leg to reapply lube to the younger boy's entrance and to his latex-covered cock.

Once there was enough of the liquid across all needed body parts, Mike wasted no time positioning his cock at Rory's aching hole.

"You ready?" Mike whispered hotly, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes." Rory whined, "Please."

Mike pushed forward, fast at first, slowing when he heard Rory whimper in pain. Entering Rory was a little awkward from the position he was in, and the angle made Rory's hole even tighter.

It also meant that Mike had to let the boy adjust.

Mike slowly but surely pushed his length into Rory's tightness, allowing the boy to adjust to his size while also filling him up the way he loved.

Once he was buried inside the Irish boy, he stopped moving and waited. It wasn't long before the whimpers subsided and Rory could feel the full pleasure of being filled, of having Mike's cock in him, brushing the spots that brought him oh so much pleasure.

Once he heard a sound of pleasure from the younger teen, Mike began to move. Slowly, at first, gently, to let Rory get used to the movement, but he knew what Rory could handle. After a few moments he sped up, and not long after that he was swiftly thrusting in and out of Rory's hole.

Rory's eyes were closed tightly once more as waves of pleasure washed over him. Every time Mike thrust in, it would manage to hit his prostate. When he pulled out, his length would brush hard over that same spot, keeping Rory in a euphoric state. Both of them were definitely loving this new position.

Not wanting to exclude his girlfriend, Mike looked toward Tina, on the other side of the bed, grinning at what he saw.

"Rory." Mike said, breathing heavily as he started thrusting slower.

"Ye'?" Rory said, shuddering slightly in pleasure.

"Open your eyes." Mike instructed. There was no malice or threat in Mike's voice, but Rory knew that at the same time, it wasn't really a request.

Letting out shaky breaths as Mike continued to pump into him, Rory lifted his eyelids, and was instantly glad that he did.

Tina was on the adjacent side of the mattress, fully naked, her flowing hair tucked behind her shoulder, her legs open as she rubbed her clit with one hand while the other had two fingers buried inside herself. She bit her lip sexily as she drank in the impossibly hot scene before her.

"You see that?" Mike said to Rory as he thrust particularly hard.

"Ye'" Rory managed to utter.

"Yeah?" Mike continued, "You see her hot body, see her watching me fuck you good?

Rory moaned from another thrust before managing to whimper, "S-so good."

Even hearing Rory's accent in those two little words only turned Mike on more.

"You wanna fuck her?" Mike breathed, "Make her feel good like I make you feel good?"

"Yes." Rory hissed.

Tina smiled and retrieved another condom from the nightstand, removing her fingers as she made her way over to them.

She wasted no time in rolling the condom over Rory's hard member.

Tina smiled and ran her hand over Rory's stomach, over his chest, across his exquisite face.

Rory's hands shook from the intensity of Mike's thrusts, but he managed to grasp Tina's sides and move so that her hips were flush against his. The older girl pressed her clear forehead against his own sweaty one, at the same time reaching down and holding Rory's cock in place as she buried it inside herself.

Both of the younger teens moaned even louder at the new sensations.

The angle was weird for him to thrust into her, but Rory soon found that he didn't have to. The force of Mike's fucking pushed Rory's cock into Tina every time he thrust into the younger boy.

Tina grabbed the back of Rory's neck and pulled him into a messy, needy kiss, wet and hot and so, so right. They swallowed each other's delicious moans and tasted each other's mouths.

Mike's groans and sounds of pleasure flowed freely and loudly. Rory's ass was so tight and hot around his dick, and watching his girlfriend get fucked, and watching Tina and Rory kiss; it was becoming too much.

The combination of the heat around his cock and Mike's relentless pounding of his prostate had Rory drowning in pleasure, he was writhing, so close, until an exceptionally powerful thrust from Mike struck Rory's pleasure spot and buried him deep in Tina, become way too much for Rory. He came, and he came hard, spurting white strings of cum into the condom, still inside of Tina, who could feel his cock pulsing against her wet walls.

Mike groaned in surprise and pleasure as Rory became even tighter as he came. Mike thrust once, twice, and on the third thrust, he buried his entire length inside Rory's perfect hole, shooting his load into the latex in an intense orgasm.

Rory and Mike were both panting, still in their high. Tina whined slightly and broke away from Rory's mouth.

Both he and Mike instantly reached over to her pussy, Rory's cock still inside, and rubbed her clit, making her moan. She came in no time, she had been close for a while.

The three of them collapsed, breathing hard, still buried in one another. Rory whimpered at the odd sensation of post-orgasm pleasure. He curled back into Mike's chest while pulling Tina a little closer to his body.

He loved this. The sex was amazing, almost too much so to describe.

The sex made Rory feel hot, made him feel sexy and empowered.

But the cuddling made him feel, too.

The cuddling after sex made him feel warm, wanted, cared for. Maybe even… loved?

He didn't know. He hadn't ever been in love. Was he even supposed to fall in love with Tina and Mike? What would they do if he told them? He was afraid he'd scare them off, so he remained silent.

Instead, Rory melted into the embrace of the other two teens and let the feelings of comfort wash over him, put him to sleep in their arms. They would wake him before Mike's parents came home.

When Rory's eyes closed and his breathing became softer, the couple knew he'd fallen asleep. Tina gently removed herself from Rory's cock, removing the used condom and tying it off. Mike pulled out gingerly and did the same, tossing both of the used condoms in the trash before returning their attention to the sweet, sleeping boy in between them.

They tightened their hold on him, and in his sleep he curled even further into their warmth.

"You're amazing, Rory." Tina whispered, kissing his temple.

Mike nuzzled the younger boy's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"We love you Rory." He whispered into the Irish boy's ear.

They were sad that they weren't brave enough to say it to Rory when he was awake, but they would get there someday. Until then, they would just bask in the afterglow of passionate sex, a beautiful, sexy boy between them, at least for a little while longer.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Usually I'm good at catching them, but if you see any errors or typos, let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
